


Blanket Hog

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blankets, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, hey im dead this is my ghost, i care them, im so stressed Once Again so just take this, rly short again, snzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: In which Caspar steals all of the blankets in his sleep.





	Blanket Hog

Linhardt woke up half-frozen in the middle of the night.

Where was the blanket? He’d been wrapped up cozily in it when he’d gone to sleep, all after a long night of being absorbed in his studies at the library. He was not in the mood to be rendered suddenly defenseless at such an ungodly hour.

Linhardt squinted as he looked about in the dark, chilly bedroom, shivering, and his gaze came to rest upon the lump of covers right next to him, rising and falling faintly as Caspar slept. Linhardt snorted, lying back down and folding his arms over his thin nightshirt.

Blanket hog.

Linhardt shifted so he lay on his side, facing what parts of Caspar’s face he could see. His eyes were peacefully closed, his hair a mess and his cheek buried in his pillow. Linhardt touched his warm cheek to wake him, and Caspar only snuffed a little and turned his head.

“Caspar, you have to share,” Linhardt scolded softly, and Caspar didn’t wake up to apologize. The young Crest scholar pouted, then curled his finger and flicked Caspar’s forehead. This got his attention; the warrior mumbled something and wrinkled his nose, then opened his weary blue eyes in the darkness.

“Hm…? Oh...hi, Linny.”

“Give me some of the blanket,” Linhardt whispered. Caspar raised his head—with some difficulty, as the covers were wrapped so tightly around him that he was nearly rendered immobile—and cleared his throat and struggled to free himself from his prison.

“Sorry, sorry...here.” Caspar found the edge of the blanket and pulled it out from under him with a grunt, throwing it over Linhardt and nearly sending him to sleep instantly. It was so warm and soft. He gasped a little when Caspar’s strong arm slung itself over his waist and pulled him close, chasing away what cold was left to bother him.

“Oh! Thank you,” Linhardt murmured, and Caspar nodded, kissing his cheek and nestling his head in the crook of Linhardt’s shoulder.

“Mm-hmm. Sorry for stealing the blanket in the first place,” Caspar mumbled, and Linhardt nodded back, curling his arms up against his chest and sighing under the   
warmth of the covers, and against the warmth of Caspar’s body.

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again.”

“...I can’t make any promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> linhardt voice: >:/  
caspar voice, shaking: how did you say that with your mouth


End file.
